


Curls

by trohmancurls



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Couch, Kissing, M/M, Nipping, No Dialogue, curls, fall out boy - Freeform, joes glorious curls, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmancurls/pseuds/trohmancurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Joe has many great memories together, but Andy's favorite and perhaps Joe's least favorite is the time Andy got stuck in Joe's thick brown curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

Andy loved Joe’s natural hair, he loved the way it flowed. How wild and poofy it was, Andy would often joke and ask if ever brushed it because he knew Joe would give the same remark about how you can’t brush curly hair. Another thing Andy loved was moving his wild curls out of his the way of Joe’s beautiful face; he would tell him how he would much rather see his big blue eyes. When the two would get ready for bed Andy loved to just relax and be comfortable, but Joe always begged him to play with his hair. Some nights Andy would rather not, but he always did. So he would ask Joe to lay on his chest while he ran his fingers through his curls, he did this until he was sure Joe was asleep. Andy would kiss his head and let him sleep there, he would do anything for his curly headed boyfriend. 

One of Andy’s favorite memories was the time he got caught in his think brown curls. The two had been laying comfortably on the couch watching some flick they had found until Joe pecked him on the lips. Andy of course couldn’t let him get away with this, so he pecked him twice to outdo him. Andy sat there with a big smile thinking he had won. Joe however knew this was just the beginning, he planted a wet kiss on Andy’s neck and nipped directly after, Andy was no longer smiling. He was smaller than him, but he knew he could best him. So before Joe could do anything more, Andy grabbed his wrists and forced him on his back so that he was above him. He remembers accidently snagging one of Joe’s curls. Andy hated seeing that pained look on his face so he immediately kissed his cheek and said he was sorry and buried his face in his neck. Joe got a devious look on his face and kissed his neck twice and nipped him, he knew how much Andy loved to be nipped. 

Andy shot up from his position to where he was now sitting at Joe’s hips, he crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend. Joe laughed as he looked down at Andy’s shorts, he knew what nipping did to him. Joe held out his hands and asked for him to come back, but Andy had different plans. He grabbed the top of his black crossfit tee shirt and pulled it over his head, as it comes off it exposed all of his many tattoos, Andy knew what got Joe. Joe put his arms down and he began to blush as his pants got tight, he loved the way his body looked. Andy laid back down and put his hand in Joe’s curls and slightly pulled to move Joe’s head to the side to make it easier access while he kissed his neck. 

Joe moaned softly as Andy kissed his neck and his other hand went up his shirt. Joe pressed his hips up into Andy, and this made him pull on his curls. Andy released his grip on his hair and helped Joe take his shirt off, he kissed down his body toward his belt. He started to undo it but he noticed Joe was enjoying this too much, so he came back up to him and he took two handfuls of his curls and began to kiss him. Andy knew that Joe loved to have his hair pulled, he and Joe began to kiss and roll around, and in fact the rolled right off the couch but they didn’t care. They continued until Andy was ready, he looked into Joe’s big blue eyes and bit his lip and pulled back his hands and Joe’s smiling face was now the too familiar pained look. Andy apologized, and slowly tried again, this time it hurt worse. Joe now had tears running down his face, Andy was stuck, two hands stuck in his curls. The two tried for forty-five minutes before the decided to call for Pete and Patrick. 

The two called for their friends in the other room, still on the floor, Andy on top shirtless with Joe on the bottom shirtless. Pete was the first in the room, he laughed at them for a while, made jokes about Joe’s hair being a cockblock, and then called for Patrick. He didn’t laugh quite as much as Pete did, but they all agreed the best solution would be to cut Andy’s way out. Joe cried a bit, because this meant a haircut. Patrick carefully cut around Andy’s hands and at last he was free of Joe’s hair. Joe was mortified when he looked into the mirror, he told Andy that it looked as if he had been hit with a weed whacker. He pulled him into a hug and told him he would take him for a haircut the next day, Joe’s first haircut. This was Andy’s favorite memory, Joe’s worst memory, Pete’s favorite thing to bring up at the worst possible time, and Patrick leaves well alone. Sometimes Andy misses Joe’s long curls and wishes he didn’t continue to cut his hair short. Although Andy does know he loves Joe.


End file.
